


5 Hobbies Clint's an Absolute Disaster at and 1 that Saved Avengers Tower

by Emulsion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is bored, Gen, Human Disaster Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulsion/pseuds/Emulsion
Kudos: 2





	5 Hobbies Clint's an Absolute Disaster at and 1 that Saved Avengers Tower

Clint was bored.

Don't get him wrong, Avengers tower was pretty sweet, but there wasn't much to do lately. The number of missions S.H.I.E.L.D could send him on was greatly reduced after the New York incident. Turns out having your face plastered everywhere made spy work pretty damn impossible. Not to mention nobody really trusted him after the Loki thing. Actually, let's just not mention the Loki thing.

Either way, Clint was bored. There was a limit to the amount of times one could use the specialty archery range that has "all these cool adjustments I made, Clint, I just know you'll love it" before that got old. Sitting around and watching TV wasn't really his thing and there was only so much he could take. And, Clint may like going to the gym - working out was relaxing - but there were still plenty of hours left in the day. So, yeah. Bored.

"Nataaasha" he whined. He tilted he head back on the cushion of the couch so he could see her at the counter. "I'm bored."

Judging by the way she was looking at him she was not impressed. If he was anyone else he would be worried but he wasn't. Nat loved him. No way would she choke the life out of him with her thighs, murder him with her cereal spoon, and dump his body where it would never, ever be found.

Turns out she could send very detailed threats with her eyes.

"Why don't you just get a hobby and put us all out of our misery," said Hill.

She was visiting for the day to meet with Stark about some Avengers thing or something. While she was waiting for Stark to emerge from his lab she decided to eat breakfast cereal with Nat. Nat always said it was never to late in the day for cereal.

"That's a great idea!" Clint exclaimed.

He ran out of the room, just missing the look of exasperation Hill and Natasha exchanged.

\-------------------------------

An hour later saw Clint in his room with the jars of paint and new canvases Jarvis sent for him. This couldn't be that hard. Even three-year-olds could paint. Now did he use the brushes or go straight to finger painting. Probably brushes. Brushes were less likely to create a mess and make people want to kill him. 

He decided to paint a scene of all the avengers together. He didn't have much artistic talent but how hard could it be? 

Turns out very hard. Clint had been attempting to paint for the past two hours and there was paint everywhere. It was in his hair and all over the walls and floors. He even managed to get some on the ceiling. Stark was going to kill him. 

"Hey, Jarvis? Is there any way you could not let Stark know about this?" 

"I'm sorry Agent Barton but I am required to update Sir on any damage to the avengers suites." came the reply. 

Clint sighed. "Yeah, I thought so." 

Because the universe loves Clint Barton Natasha chose that moment to walk in. She stopped in place and survey the room with wide eyes. Cautiously, she took a step forward. 

"Clint, what happened here?" she asked. 

Clint sent her a wry smile and wave the brush in his hand. 

"I found a hobby." 

She raised an eyebrow but made no further comment. Walking up behind him, She took a look at his current canvas. It was his third attempt. 

"What's this? Wait, it that supposed to be me?" 

Uh oh. Clint smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. The painting was truly awful. Smears of red and gold covered the top right corner and a ugly patch of red and blue rested below it. To the left was a what looked like a red triangle with a yellow head and a large gray splotch. Natasha was currently pointing to a black squiggly line with red coming out of the top. There was a lot of red. 

"Yeah? I was trying to paint the avengers." 

If Nat was the type to burst into laughter she'd be rolling on the floor. As it was, she merely smirked at him with amusement lighting her eyes. 

"Clint that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen." 

That's when things just had to get worse. 

"Ugly?" said Stark as he walked into the room. "What's ugly?" 

Clint groaned and banged his head on the table as Natasha gestured toward the monstrosity that was Clint's painting. Probably not the best idea. There was surely paint on the table now too. 

"What is _that?_ " 

Nat gave another smirk. "Clint decided he was bored and needed a hobby." 

"Ah, I see. You can ask JARVIS for some ideas Bird Man." 

"You know what," Clint said. "I think I might just do that."


End file.
